


Unmatched puzzle pieces

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Puzzle pieces AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Heavy Angst, Human AU, Lamp(Eventually), Little Space, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: They've all got problems and it's going to get worse before it gets better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Puzzle pieces AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836193
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	1. So that went well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self harm and self esteem issues.

Patton woke up to his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. He needed to get dressed otherwise he would just get back into bed. 

So ignoring the call of his still warm blankets and soft pillows, he got dressed. Forgetting his cardigan until he saw the scars on his forearm as he reached for the door knob. 

A small spike of panic shot through him at his mistake, one that was brushed aside by putting on his forgotten clothing item. 

He walked out into the rest of the quiet apartment and paused listening. Nodding to himself that his roommates were still asleep and that he was the only one up he went to the kitchen. 

He would make...something for breakfast. Not that he was hungry. When was the last time he felt like eating? 

He started the coffee maker in almost complete darkness enjoying the quiet when.

“Morning.” 

He jumped and spun around to find someone sitting at the kitchen table. A cup in their hands. 

“Morning Kiddo!” Patton said, plastering a smile on his face as he greeted Virgil.

Virgil smiled slightly before stiffening. He shook his head. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Patton asked.

“Nah just woke up earlier than you for once.” Virgil said before taking a sip of his drink.

Patton frowned at that. The feeling that he had failed eating at him. He turned around firmly telling himself that that was ridiculous. Maybe he was always the first awake but that didn’t mean he had to be first up. It’s just how things played out.

Still something in Virgil’s voice had him over thinking it. Did the other’s expect him up first? Was that annoying? He liked the silence of the early morning. Seeing everyone get up. What if someone else wanted to be up first. Did Virgil?

“Hey.” He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Virgil. “You ok?”

He forced a smile. “Yup! Just lost in thought.”

“Well do that too much. We can’t afford to lose you.” 

They care about you. You can’t fail them.

“Aw! Thanks Kiddo!” Patton said, turning so Virgil couldn’t see the smile drop from his face. He missed the way Virgil winced at the nickname. He also missed the way Virgil silently rushed from the room. 

He turned back around to find an empty room and a pit in his stomach telling him he did something wrong…. Again. 

\---

Virgil closed his door and locked it. His head fuzzy. 

Not now! He begged silently pacing his room. 

The stuffed bat that sat in the corner of the room stared at him. The urge to go over and pick it up was hard to fight. Virgil shook his head and was careful to keep his eyes off of it. 

He had to fight this off. He had work today. He didn’t have time to be a baby!

Why did he react like this to a stupid nickname! He was an adult! 

Frustrated tears pricked at his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. His thumb drifted towards his mouth. 

He groaned and collapsed onto his bed. He had a couple hours. Maybe taking a nap would work?

He closed his eyes tightly. 

Please let this work.

He woke up with barely enough time to get ready. He bolted out the door. Pat’s goodbye went unanswered.

\---

Virgil slammed the door on the way out.

Patton’s hand slowly dropped from his wave. He sat at the kitchen table with Roman who scoffed. “Rude.” 

“He’s probably just running late.” Patton excused. Ignoring the way the lack of response made him feel.

“He’s never late.” Roman argued. “He’s probably just angry about something...again.”

Patton winced, Roman didn’t notice his eyes focused on his empty coffee cup. “He’ll get over it.”

Just like you should get over being upset about him not saying bye. A voice that sounded too much like Roman’s hissed at him. 

“I’ve got to go.” Patton said standing. Roman didn’t look up. He didn’t respond.

He went back to his room and locked the door. It was stupid. He shouldn’t feel this bad! It was only eight in the morning! It was too early to be falling apart.

Just a little. He reasoned with himself. Just enough to give me something else to focus on.

He dug through the drawer where he hid the exacto knife. 

Just enough to give him something else to focus on. 

He took a breath and pressed the blade against his skin.


	2. A nice visit

Roman was staring at the bottom of his empty coffee cup. When did he finish drinking it? He looked up right to ask Patton if there was more coffee left and found the father figure gone. 

When did he leave? Confusion swirled in his head. How long had he been sitting staring into an empty cup.

His desire for more coffee was gone, replaced again by the unease at his ability to block everything out and just forget. 

He reached into his pocket for his phone. It wasn’t there. His eyebrows pinched together. Where had he left it? 

He stood to look for it, not noticing the empty cup he left behind. He began searching his room for the phone and finally found it under his bed. Dead of course. It must have fallen from his night stand. He plugged it in to charge and stood.

He had to do something now right? What was it? 

He looked around hoping that something would remind him what he was doing. He went back to the kitchen. Was he going to get something to eat?

More coffee! He got to the table and found that someone had taken his cup. Had he moved it? He didn’t remember moving it. Had he moved it?

He got a fresh cup of coffee and returned to his room. The phone lit up with a text message. 

He put the coffee down at his desk next to another empty cup, and picked up his phone. It was his brother. 

When was the last time he had seen Remus? He should go see him. But he didn’t really feel up to it right now. He was too tired.

When was the last time you weren’t tired? He asked himself. 

He’ll go see his brother. He texted back before pausing. He would have to wait for his phone to charge. In the meantime. He would finish his coffee. That would wake him up.

Now where did he put it?

\---

Remus was a bit surprised that Roman was planning on coming over. Happy but surprised. Normally he had something else he was going to do. Or he forgot. Forgetfulness seemed to run in the family.  
Luckily he had a wonderful boyfriend that would remind him of what he was forgetting. 

“I think I’m forgetting something.” Remus said pacing the kitchen floor. 

“Did you take your meds yet?” Janus asked from behind his laptop.

“That’s the bitch!” Remus yelled, making Janus laugh slightly, before reaching into the cabinet to pull out the medicine bottle. 

He swallowed two pills dry before reaching into the fridge for an energy drink.

“Remus no. It’s too early for that.” Janus said without looking up.

“It’s almost ten in the morning. That’s practically eleven which is almost noon.” Remus replied, opening the monster and taking a drink. “Besides. I’ve got plans!”

Janus sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “I suppose this is where I ask what those plans are?”

“Roman’s coming over.” Remus said.

Janus frowned, “Really?”

“I know! Blew my mind too!” Remus said after finishing the drink. “Think I can get him to go bridge diving with me?”

“You are not going to go jumping off any bridges...at least not without me there.” He added the last bit after Remus looked so dejected.

“Ok! What if I tied a skateboard to the back of your truck and-” 

“Do you want to go to the hospital again?” Janus interrupted.

“Relax. Roman would be the one riding the skateboard.” 

Janus managed to not sigh at that. Barely. “Do you think Roman wants to go to the hospital?”

“Probably not.” Remus tilted his head to the side. Thinking.

“What if we robbed a bank?” 

“Not without serious planning. We aren’t robbing a bank spur of the moment.” Janus said omitting that he already had several plans for such a thing. Just in case.

Remus groaned, “You’re no fun today.”

This didn’t phase Janus, “Keeping thinking. You’ll figure something out.” He said returning to his laptop.

“Ok! What about-

\---

Roman had left the house and was halfway across town before he got distracted by the smell from a coffee shop and decided he needed a drink before he….Did… something.

He looked at his phone where he had an open ‘conversion’ with Remus. It was mostly just a list of ideas that Roman had quickly vetoed. 

Ah yes! He was going to visit his brother. He had to stay focused. 

Why was he so distracted today? Maybe he should see someone about this. But then they might just think he was even more of an airhead. And he didn’t want Virgil to know about this. His brooding roommate didn’t need any more reason to hate him.

Not that he cared if Virgil hated him or not! He definitely didn’t care what Virgil thought!

He only knocks once before the door was ripped open to show Remus’s smiling face. “You showed up!”

“I said I would.” Roman said baffled.

“Yeah but you could have forgotten.” Remus said with a shrug before grabbing Roman’s wrist and dragging him into the apartment.

“Janus! Look!”

Janus looked up and blinked, “You showed up.” He said surprised.

“I said that I would!” Roman huffed. 

“Yes but you normally ‘forget’.” Janus said standing. The way he said it implied more that he didn’t believe Roman really forgot and was just brushing his brother off.

Roman wished that was the case.

“Well I’m here now.” He said before taking a drink of his coffee. How much coffee had he already had? 

“Darts?” Remus asked Janus. 

Janus crossed his arms, “And have to repaint the wall?”

“Oooh! I could paint it!” Remus almost bounced up and down at the idea.

For the first time that morning Janus agreed to his idea. “Alright. But I don’t want anything lewd staring at me everything I walk into the living room.” 

“Aaw! What’s the point then?” Remus joked.

“Are you alright?” Janus asked. “Roman?”

Roman had zoned out, “mmm? Sorry what?”

Remus and Janus shared a look. 

“How about you sit down.” Janus offered. 

Roman plopped down onto the stained couch with no complaints. “You doing ok Ro-bro?” Remus asked.

Roman blinked, “Yeah. I’m fine.” His gaze dropped down to the drink in his hands, “I’m fine.” He repeated. The edges of his vision fading slightly.

“Ro?”

He fell over sideways off the couch.


	3. Everything is fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not fine

If you looked at him you wouldn’t think he was the type to fall in love easily. That someone who claims to be emotionless would be, in fact, very intune with his emotions. That he would know just how badly heartbreak feels and spends a good amount of time avoiding situations that he deemed, romantic.

Logan avoids feelings of affection. He was great at identifying emotions, less so at displaying them. Something his previous partners all had problems with. 

So he swore off love. He built a wall and snuggly sat behind it. And for a while he was content. At least until he moved in with three adorable idiots.

It started with Roman. The flirtatious way he spoke at times was...a problem.

Then there was Patton, who cared so much. Despite Logan’s claims he did find the puns and jokes endearing. He genuinely liked having Logan around. He listened to him talk about his studies despite having no interest in the field of Marine biology. 

Finally there was Virgil. It should have been easy to avoid ‘catching’ feelings for the emo. He was never around, or at least not nearly as much. However, his smile was one of the best Logan had ever seen. 

It was rare and brief but so warm and…

Logan shook his head as he caught himself thinking about his roommates again. He stood to get himself some more coffee. Wondering idly if Roman and Patton were still in the kitchen. 

They were not. An empty cup sat at the table. Probably Roman’s. He forgot things easily. Something Logan had been meaning to bring up, but lacked the method by which to enter said conversion without causing unnecessary alarm or offence. 

Logan placed the cup in the dishwasher before refilling his mug and walking back towards his room. He heard a sob and stopped in front of Patton’s door.

Was Patton… crying?

He knocked, “Patton?”

The sobbing stopped. There was quiet. He knocked again. 

Silence. 

Had he imagined it? Or perhaps Patton just didn’t trust him enough to let him in. 

Logan waited another moment before moving on. Everything is fine, he told himself trying to get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach.

\---

Patton sighed in relaxation as he heard Logan’s door close. He looked down and winced. He had done a lot more than a little damage to his wrist. He wiped up the blood with a handful of tissue paper and then taped more to his wrist before pulling his sleeve down. 

He didn’t want Logan to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. It was just another way he failed. Another way he wasn’t good enough.

Not strong enough to not cut. Not strong enough not depend on others for his self worth. 

He didn’t have any mirror in his room. Couldn’t stand to see his face first thing in the morning. Not that he had a problem with how he looked, it was who he was that was...wrong.

He looked to the trash can filled with bloody tissues. He needed to take the trash out before someone else did. It was a chore like laundry that he volunteered to do just to make sure any sign of his habit he missed in the clean would not be brought to light.

He had no idea how the others would react. They would probably try and stop him. They couldn’t stop him. He NEEDED this! He needed the sting to keep his mind of all the voices that whispered just how badly he failed at everything. 

He stepped out of his room just as Roman left. He froze seeing his roommate and relaxed when Roman didn’t see him. Instead hurrying out the front door. 

Patton was quick to combine his trash with the kitchen and bathrooms’ and took it out to the dumpster behind the building. As the large lid closed he smiled. 

His secret was safe. For the moment.

\---

“Oh shit!” Remus said caughting his brother as he slid from the couch. 

“Get him back on the couch!” Janus said.

“That’s what I’m working on!” Remus snapped back. He pushed Roman onto the couch and stepped back so Janus could get a look at him. He knelt down in a puddle of coffee.

“He’s breathing.” Janus said relieved that his boyfriend’s brother didn’t just drop dead in the middle of his living room.

“I knew that!” Remus said. 

“Well I wasn’t sure!” Janus snapped back.

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Remis asked.

“Wha?” Roman replied from the couch. 

“He’s awake!” Remus cried.

“I could tell!” Janus said.

“No hospital.” Roman groaned. “I’m fine.”

He tried to sit up only to be stopped by Janus. “You are not. You just collapsed!” 

“It happens.” Roman said, trying to brush it off. 

Janus narrowed his eyes at him. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Yesterday?” He said sounding far too much like a question for Janus’s likely.

“Well you’re taking a nap now.” He commanded.

“Aaaw.” Remus moaned in disappointment. 

“You can play when he wakes up.” Janus said over his shoulder as he stood up. 

“But darts!” 

“No Remus! Besides. It would be cheating to play against him right now.” 

“Hey! I’m fine!” Roman argued. He sat up halfway before passing out again.

Janus looked at Remus. Remus sighed, “Yeah ok fine.” He paused. “I’ll clean up the coffee. You change your pants.”

“No offer to help me? This has you more shaken than you look.” Janus stated. 

Remus opened his mouth to make a snarky remark when a snore sounded from the couch. He closed his mouth as his eyebrows pinched in worry. “Just get changed.”

Janus frowned and kissed Remus’s cheek as he passed him. 

Remus stood there watching Roman breath. He was still breathing. 

Could not have been. He could have died just then. Or on the way over. Just collapsed in traffic. Got run over by a car and have all his guts paint the sideway. He could have-

Remus shook his head. His brother was going to be fine. He wasn’t now. But he would be. 

Right?


	4. Passing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's why he passes out

Virgil dropped onto his bed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer and he still needed to shower. 

He reached over and picked up his bat cuddling it to his chest.

“Don’t wanna.” He muttered into the plushy. 

He stayed there cuddled up for a few minutes before he managed to get up. He just had to shower then he could be...smaller.

\--

He stepped out of the bathroom and right into Patton. 

“Oh! Hey.” He muttered.

“Hey Kiddo!” 

Virgil winced. He had to tell Patton to stop calling him that! It wasn’t helping. 

He took a breath. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Virgil said.

Patton froze and looked at him. “What?”

“I-I just...I’m not a...a kiddo.” Virgil had to work to keep his voice steady. 

Patton blinked, “Oh…” He smiled, “No problem k...Virgil!” 

Virgil nodded. He did what he set out to do. Patton wasn’t even mad at him. 

So why was he so disappointed?

“Well I’m glad to see you’re doing alright!” Patton said cheerfully before slipping past to his room. He closed the door softly.

Virgil bit his lip. He didn’t upset Patton right? 

Kiddo.

Fuck. He didn’t have time to worry about this right now. He had to get back to his room. 

He went to open the door and a crash sounded from the Kitchen. 

What was that?

\---

“I could have gotten back home by myself.” Roman said stifling a yawn, an arm around his brother’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

“Sure you could.” Janus said as he watched Roman struggle with the lock before getting the door open. 

Roman removed his arm from his brother and stepped into the kitchen only to collapse knocking over a chair. 

“Maybe we’ll need to go to the hospital after all.” Janus stated.

“And we didn’t even do anything!” Remus said leaning down to pick Roman up...again.

“What the hell happened to him?” They looked up to find Virgil enter the room quickly followed by Patton and Logan. 

“He passed out...Again.” Janus explained as Remus picked Roman up and they moved to the living room. 

“What do you mean again?” Patton asked, panicking. 

Remus set Roman down on the couch and stood up. “Oh he’s been passing out all day.” 

“What?!” Virgil yelled. 

“And you brought him here instead of the hospital?” Logan asked working to keep his tone steady.

“He said that it happens?” Remus offered.

Logan opened his mouth to reply when Roman spoke up. Or rather mumbled up. “I’m fine...Just tired.”

“You are not fine!” Janus, Logan, and Virgil all said at the same time.

Roman blinked slowly and looked around. “When did I get home?”

Remus and Janus looked at each other. “Yeah ok. Let’s get him to the hospital.”

“No!” Roman yelled causing more than one of them to jump. “I mean...It’s fine. I’ll be fine!”

“Roman there’s something seriously wrong.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. 

“It’s not that bad.” Roman muttered.   
"You look terrible!" Patton blurted out.

"Thanks Padre." Roman rolled his eyes. "Seriously it's not that big a deal."

“Do...do you already know what’s wrong?” Virgil asked.

Roman tried to sit up and succeed. Barely. “I’ve got Chronic Fatigue Syndrome.” 

“Since when?” Remus demanded.

“A few weeks...at least that’s when I found out.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Virgil and Remus asked at about the same time. 

They looked at each other and Virgil ducked his head.

Roman looked over at the wall away from all the eyes on him. “I...um..Was waiting for a good time.”

“Yes because you passing out with no warning is soo much better.” Janus said dryly.

“Oh Kid- Roman.” Patton said half reaching for Roman before stopping as his sleeve pulled back to revel the edge of his 'bandages'. He dropped his arms. 

“I’m fine!” Roman said turning back to face them with a small smile on his face. “Really! It’s not too bad.”

“I assume that you have a treatment plan in place?” Logan asked.

“...”

“Roman!” Logan yelled losing his composure. Roman winced.

“I’m working on it!” 

“Well you can’t just not do anything!” Logan snapped.

“Why do you care?” Roman shot back.

Logan froze. What could he say? 

“You are...my friend.” He said slowly. That much was true...wasn’t it?

“We’re friends? I thought you didn’t like me.” Roman tried to stand. Remus put a hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing so.

Logan frowned. “Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Roman smiled, “Yeah you’re right. Everyone loves me!” He looked around. “Hey. Where did Virgil go?”

\---

He’s sick! He can’t be sick! What if he dies! He can’t die!

Virgil sat rocking back and forth on his bed holding on to his bat. Tears rolling down his face. He had pushed it too far. Put it off too long. He knew it was bad to do that but he just couldn’t find the time.

Now he was alone and scared for his friend. And he couldn’t do anything about it! 

He sobbed. This wasn’t going to be a fun time. 

There was a knock at the door.


	5. secrets secrets are no fun

Virgil looked up at the door as there was another knock.

“In a minute.” Virgil yelled wishing his voice wasn’t so high pitched.

“Are you alright?” Came Logan’s voice from the other side.

Why wasn’t it Patton who came to check? He shook his head at that thought. He didn’t want anyone coming to check on him!

“Fine!” 

“I seriously doubt that.” Logan said. Was he disappointed?

Virgil bit his lip and sobbed again.

“Virgil would it be alright for me to enter just to be sure you are alright?” 

No! He should say no! “...Ok.” He called tucking his bat under his bed and wiping his face off.

Logan opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. “May I turn on the light?”

“No.” 

“Alright.” Logan walked over and hesitated before sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed.

Virgil hoped that it was too dark to see that-

“You’ve been crying.” Logan stated.

Virgil sobbed again. Logan opened his arms and Virgil threw himself into them. 

“Ssh. It’s ok.” Logan said, rubbing Virgil’s back.

“No it’s not. He could have died!” Virgil whinged. His voice high pitched.

Logan’s rubbing paused. Only for a second before he continued. “But he didn’t. He’s home and safe.”

“But-”

“We’ll take care of him ok?” He asked.

Virgil nodded against Logan’s chest. “K.”

Logan observed his roommate’s more vulnerable tone and behavior. It was unexpected. Almost...childish. Virgil sat back up wiping his face and looking away from the academic. (Did I use that word correctly?)

That’s when he saw the edge of a wing sticking out from under the bed. 

“What’s this?” He asked, reaching down and pulling out the bat.

Virgil was quick to try and snatch it. “Nothing!”

“It appears to be a stuffed bat. Would holding this make you feel better?” He asked. No judgement in his voice.

Virgil paused before making a grabbing hand for it. Logan handed it to him and his heart melted a bit at the smile that brought Virgil. He hugged the bat and closed his eyes. 

“Do you feel better?” Logan asked.

Virgil nodded. Logan started to stand. Virgil’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. “Stay?” His voice is quiet...small.

Logan smiled, “If that’s what you want.”

\---

“I really messed up.” Roman lamented an arm over his face. 

Patton put a hand on the actor’s knee. “You weren’t ready to say anything. That’s not a mistake.”

“I disagree.” Janus said from the corner of the room. 

“Me too!” Remus agreed. “That was me levels of stupid bro.” 

“You aren’t stupid Remus.” His boyfriend gently reminded him. Remus waved him off.

“What I mean is. Did you really think I would judge you for something you can’t control?” He asked.

Roman shifted in his seat. “No but…”

“But?” Patton encouraged. 

“I...I didn’t want to face it.” Roman said hugging himself. His voice was small. “If I told someone then…” He stood up. “I need a minute!” 

Before any of them could stop him he bolted off into his room. 

Janus sighed. “Guess that’s our cue to leave.” He said standing as well. 

“Or you could stay for dinner!” Patton offered.

Janus smiled and bowed his head slightly, “Thanks but we really should be getting home.” 

“Aww! Come on Janus! It’d be rude to not-” Janus elbowed Remus’s side. He looked at him confused. Janus looked at him. “Oh? Oh! Yeah no we need to go! Take care of your boyfriends!” 

“Wha-aat?” Patton laughed nervously. “We aren’t...Not that I'm opposed...Um! Right!”

Remus laughed and waved as they left a very flustered Patton. 

He sat back down on the couch. 

Date them? He was barely good enough to be a friend. He wasn’t even sure how much more he had to do to be worthy of that kind of love. 

He pressed and rubbed against his wrist without thinking about it as thoughts swirled in his head.

“Hey are they gone yet? I-” Roman paused as he watched Patton sit staring off into space. Blood soaking into his sleeve. 

“You’re bleeding!” Roman cried. Patton jumped and looked down at his wrist. He paled. 

“N-no I’m not!” Patton said standing and hiding his arm behind his back. 

“If you aren’t bleeding then why are you hiding your arm from me?” 

“It’s nothing!” 

“Right And I’m fine.” 

“I thought you wanted us to think you were fine?” Patton said, confused.

Roman opened his mouth to reply then closed it. He stepped closer. “Let me see it please?”

Patton shook his head. 

“Pat.. I may not need to go to the hospital but you might.” Roman said.

“Just..just don’t tell anyone...ok?” Patton said weakly.

Roman nodded. Patton shoved his arm at him and closed his eyes. He heard Roman take a deep breath then, “Oh Padre.” He was being hugged.

“Come on. Let’s get this bandaged. Properly.” He said before Patton could argue.

“Ok.”


	6. How about we try communication?

The next week was tense. Roman was getting a bit tired of being treated like glass. Patton was a wreck now that someone knew about the cutting. Virgil had sworn off regressing even if that’s not how it works and Logan was getting more and more concerned about his roommates.

He noticed the glances between Patton and Roman. The way Virgil hovered over Roman and tensed whenever he came into the room. 

He was almost completely sure that Virgil age regressed (after several hours of research). He wanted to assure him that he didn’t think any less of him for it, but every time Logan started to bring it up Virgil all but ran from the room.

Not that he could stop him. He wasn’t going to reveal his secret to the other two. And there was no safe way to ask if they knew without arousing suspicion. 

So he waited.

Turns out he didn’t have to wait more than a few days before Virgil regressed again. This time in the living room. 

\---

Virgil’s leg would not stop bouncing as he pretended to watch the disney movie. When one of the other’s asked, he brushed it off as nerves. Which wasn’t completely false. 

He was nervous. But it had nothing to do with the movie and more to do with the growing (or rather shrinking) feeling in his chest. He just had to fight through it and it would all be fine.

He hugged himself and began chewing on the one of the strings of his hoodie. Too focused on acting normal that he missed the sideways glances from Logan. 

This was fine. He could handle this. 

“Virgil could I see you in the other room for a minute? I have a…” Logan got part way through his sentence before he released that he didn’t think of a plausible reason to get him out of the room. However Virgil picked it up for him.

“That thing! Yeah I’ve got you.” He said getting to his feet and following Logan out of the room.

They got to his room and Virgil surprised Logan by hugging him. “Thank you.”

“It’s what… friends do. Now You are regressing or are regressed currently correct?” He asked.

Virgil stared at him with wide eyes. “You know? Do they?” 

“I do not believe so no.” 

“I’m sorry.” Virgil said, hiding his face in Logan’s shoulder. 

“What for?” 

“Being weird.” 

Logan scoffed. “I hardly think coping with stress is weird. It’s healthy.”

“Weally?” Virgil asked, his voice getting higher.

Logan nodded. “Come on. Let’s find your bat.”

“Ricky.” Virgil said. “His name is Ricky.” 

Logan smiled, “Let’s find Ricky.”

Logan left Virgil with Ricky and a coloring book. Virgil assured him that he was alone all the time when he was like this. A fact Logan wasn’t really pleased with.

When he got back Roman looked up towards him, “You get done with your ‘thing’?”

“Yes.” He looked around the living room. “Where’s Patton?” 

“Bathroom….Shit!” Roman tried to bolt to his feet only to collapse back into the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked.

“He might be...can you go check on him? Just to make sure he’s fine?” Roman asked his voice tight.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Logan asked slowly.

“Just...Please?”

Logan found the bathroom empty. Again there was crying coming from Patton’s room. 

“Patton? Are you alright?”

“Fine!” He yelled back.

“Are you sure? Roman seems to think that you require assistance?” Logan said.

He heard a yelp from the other side of the door quickly followed by a curse. Patton never cursed.

“I’m coming in.” He warned as he started to open the door.

“Wait! No!”

Logan froze as he watched blood drop from Patton’s wrist to the floor.

Blood dripped from his friend’s wrist to the floor. A knife held in the other hand. A box of tissues and a trash can on the bed next to him along with medical tape.

“What..are..you..doing?” He asked, forcing the words out past the lump in his throat. His chest felt tight, restricted. 

“Nothing!” Patton lied, hiding his hand behind his back too late. Far too late.

“Does Roman know?” 

“I…Yes. He does.” Patton said before smiling. This wasn’t the time for smiles. “How about you leave and pretend this never happened?”

Logan shook his head in jerky movements. “How long have you been….Never mind. Let’s get you cleaned up and then...then we can talk about it.”

Patton flinched. “What if we don’t?” His voice was sharp. Almost cold. It stopped Logan in his tracks.

“Patton?” 

“Look you weren’t supposed to see this! Neither of you were supposed to…” A sob caught in his throat. “I know I’m not...But I need this!”

“Why? Why do you need to?” Logan demanded angry that his friend was hurting. Angry at himself for not seeing it before. For not seeing any of this before. Roman being sick, Virgil’s regression, Patton’s self harm. 

He loved these people and it seemed like he didn’t know anything about them! That thought froze him.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Patton said.

That hurt. It was true that he didn’t understand. But the way Patton seemed to imply that he never could understand. That he was just...stupid. 

“Tell me then!” He argued. 

Patton shook his head.

“Fine! But we are going to clean up your arm before I drag you to the emergency room!” Logan snapped storming over. Patton’s eyes widened. 

“You wouldn’t!” 

“If it keeps you safe I would!” Logan said, “I...appreciate you Patton. I don’t want to see….”

“You wouldn’t have if you just stayed out!” Logan had a feeling he was talking about more than just coming into his room. 

Logan pulled Patton’s arm around and felt sick to his stomach from how torn up it was. Nothing needed stitches thankfully. Or un-thankfully as he no longer had an excuse to get Patton to a hospital where he could get professional help. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Roman asked as he appeared in the doorway.

He saw Patton’s arm and looked heart broken. “Oh..”

Patton burst out crying. Roman hurried over and hugged Patton, pushing Logan out of the way.

Patton hugged Roman getting blood on the back of his shirt. That stung. Logan thought as he watched. He shook his head, “Roman do you-”

“I’ve got it.” Roman answered quickly. 

Logan nodded once and left the room. Guilt and hurt. That was what he was feeling right? Maybe a hint of jealousy that Patton trusted Roman more.

Maybe Roman ‘got it’. 

He wanted to understand.

\---

Logan sat on his bed a disassembled razor in front of him. He sat staring at it. It was late, no one else was up. Or maybe they were. Who knew? Not him.

He picked up the razor and paused before pressing it to his wrist. He took a deep breath and-

“Fuck!”

He dropped the razor and grabbed the hand towel. He pressed it to the new wound and tears sprung to his eyes.

He didn’t get it! Why would Patton want this? It hurt, it was dangerous! Why would he… He was stirred from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

“Lo? You alright?” 

Virgil. He cleared his throat. “I am fine.”

There was a pause. “Can I come in?”

“Be my guest.” Logan said, grateful it wasn’t Roman that knock as he was sure to burst into song at that. Or maybe he wouldn’t any more. 

Virgil walked in and took in the sight of a bloody towel and razor. He paled, “I thought you said you were fine!!” He hissed as he rushed over.

“I was...trying to figure something out.” Logan said. “I was trying to understand why someone would self harm.”

He grabbed Logan’s wrist and examined it. The cut wasn’t very deep but it was long. “You cut the wrong way.” He stated.

“I did?” 

“Yeah. You’re supposed to-” Virgil shook his head. “Why am I giving you advice about this? You could have died!”

“I did not cut deep enough for any permanent damage.” Logan stated as he let Virgil clean up the blood. 

“Permanent…” Virgil took a deep breath and his hands were starting to shake. 

“I apologize. I should not have let you in.” 

“A bit late for that!” Virgil said before wincing. He took a few measured breathes. “Alright. We can fix this. Just don’t do this again.”

“I have no plans to continue the experiment. It is clear that I am not going to understand.” He said dejected.

Virgil looked at him. “Patton is hurting himself isn’t he?”

“How did you-”

“I heard the yelling earlier and this now. Not hard to piece it together.” He said with a smile that held no warmth. 

“I don’t know how to help him.” Logan admitted.

“Maybe ask if there is anything you can do to help, not cut yourself up.” 

“He doesn’t want my help!” Logan agured. “And it was so much worse than this! I don’t… I don’t know what to do.”

Virgil sighed. “Do you have any bandages?”

“Ah...no?”

“I thought you prepared for everything.” Virgil tried for humor.

“I haven’t been prepared for anything as of late.” Logan said blandly staring off towards the wall.

“Life will be like that.” Virgil said shrugging.

“Like what?” Logan asked.

“That.” 

“That is extremely unhelpful.” Logan stated.

“It is what it is.” Virgil replied. 

“You aren’t going to give me a straight answer are you?” Logan said.

“Can’t, I don’t have a straight bone in my body.” Virgil said.

Logan frowned, “What? That is not how human anatomy works!” 

“It was a joke.” Virgil rolled his eyes as he stood. “I’m going to grabs some bandages. Don’t move too much.”

Logan nodded as Virgil walked off. 

Maybe there was some kind of trill in the clean up part of self harm. There certainly was no joy to be found in the harm part. Logan reasoned. 

Virgil returned and started wrapping up the wound. “Um.. thanks..By the way.”

“I believe in this situation I should be the one thanking you.”

“Not about this! I… I meant about earlier. You took care of me and kept my secret… a secret.” Virgil said. “So...thanks.”

“It’s what friends do.” 

Right?


	7. The dawn before the dark

Patton watched as Virgil left with Logan. He had messed up. He didn’t know when but he had messed up. 

Virgil hated him now. He had to! That’s why he was avoiding him right? He messed up again. 

“I have to use the bathroom!” he lied jumping to his feet.

Roman looked up as he left. He avoided his gaze. He knew he was breaking his promise but he needed something else to focus on.

He closed his door and in his rush forgot to lock it. 

He removed the bandage that Roman had put on that morning and hesitated. There was no way he would be able to hide this from him. 

He hates you already anyway, a nasty voice in his head said.

He picked up the knife. 

He didn’t count on Logan, or Roman coming in. It wasn’t until he sat on his bed with Roman, his wrist freshly bandaged that he remembered how he treated Logan.

“He hates me now too.” He whispered.

“What was that?” Roman asked.

“I said… he hates me too.” 

“Who hates you?” roman asked, baffled.

“Logan. Virgil...You.” Patton listed looking at his hands.

“I don’t hate you! And I’m sure that the others don’t either!”

“You should! I yelled at Logan and I hurt Virgil’s feelings and I’m making you take care of me and-”

“Whoa whoa! Calm down. Take a breath.” Roman said grabbing Patton’s hand so he couldn’t rub against his wrist.

Patton took a shaky breath. Roman nodded and smiled, “Good! Again.”

He led him through a handful of deep breaths. “I’m so stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid. You’re in pain.” Roman said hugging his friend with one arm.

“I just want to be good enough.” He whispered.

“You are good enough! And I’m not the only one that thinks that! How about we ask the others tomorrow? I bet my entire disney collection that they think the same!” Roman said.

Patton looked at him, “You’re really sure huh?”

“Oh course.” Roman said, “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met!”

That got Patton to laugh. 

\---

“Do you think they’re boning yet?” Remus asked as he threw a ball in the air. He was laying on the couch.

“No, I don’t think about that.” Janus answered assentmindly as he stirred the pot of sauce in the kitchen.

“What about if their apartment caught on fire and they’re all dead now?”

“Nope not that either.” Janus said.

“What about if Roman was lying and it’s worse than he said?” Janus turned at the tone in Remus’s voice.

“Do you think he was lying?” He asked.

Remus shrugged from where he was sitting and caught the ball. “Dunno...You think he’ll be ok?”

“You’re really worried about him aren’t you?” 

“Nah! I’m just counting on a bigger inherdence!” He said throwing the ball off down the hallway and sitting up on the arm of the couch.

“Sure.” Janus said, “Well don’t count on it. I’m sure he’ll be alive for a while.”

“Shoot.” He said in relief. Janus laughed at the contraction between the word and the tone. 

“You should call him.” Janus said. “Make sure he really is dying.”

“Ok!” 

It was one unanswered phone call and three text messages later that Remus returned dejected.

“No answer.” He said as Janus shot him a puzzled look. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Janus said not really sure at all.

Remus cheered up anyway. “You’re right.”

\---

Roman was not fine.

He couldn’t perform like this. He could hardly stand half the time let alone act on a stage. His dream was crumbling in front of him. Worse yet he couldn’t even get a normal job due to his condition. 

He didn’t know what he was going to do. 

A knock at his door.

“Come in.” He called not moving from his bed. 

“Hey, just wanted to check in. You..uh… haven’t left your room since yesterday.” Virgil said.

“I’ve been sleeping.” Roman said flatly.

“Oh! That’s good!” Virgil said.

Roman sighed, “No. It really isn’t.” 

Virgil hesitated before sitting on the edge of Roman’s bed. “Do you want to talk about-”

“No.” He said flatly. There was a break of silence before he spoke again. “I’m sorry. It’s just...stress.”

“Heh. I know the feeling.” Virgil said, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged. 

“So.” Roman shifted so he was laying sideways facing Virgil. “What was that ‘thing’ that Logan needed help with?”

Virgil looked at him confused, “How did you know about that?”

“You got up in the middle of movie night.” Roman said. Wasn’t he the one with the memory problem?

“Oh! Right...that.” Virgil scowled at the wall. “It was just...it was nothing.”

“Ooooh nothing? Are you sure? Maybe you were making out and don’t want me and Patton to get jealous.” Roman joked.

“As if! I’m hardly Logan’s type!” He said shoving Roman’s shoulder.

“Ah! But is he your type?” Roman asked.

I don’t have a type. Virgil meant to say. That was the smart thing to say. His mouth had other plans. “Well he’s not you so-” He slapped a hand over his mouth.

Roman blinked, “What?”

“Nothing!” Virgil jumped off the bed, “I’ve got to go!” He bolted from the room leaving behind a very shocked Roman.

Did he just...was that a compliment or an insult? It was an insult...right? Virgil didn’t like him….

Did he?

\---

Patton sat at the kitchen table and stood up as Logan walked in. 

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out.

Logan paused. “For what?” 

“For Yelling… yesterday. You were just trying to help and I was scared and I took it out on you!” Patton said.

“That is...fine. Apology accepted.” Logan said stiffly. 

Patton rubbed his wrist. He really did hate him.

“I have to apologize as well. I entered your room when you did not grant me access.” Logan said with his back to Patton as he poured a cup of coffee.

He turned back around and Patton for the first time noticed the bandage on his right arm. “What happened?” He cried.

Logan followed his gaze and blinked. “Ah...Perhaps we should sit down for this.”

Patton sat back down and Logan sat across from him. Logan then removed the bandage as he spoke, “Last night you told me that I wouldn’t understand why you would harm yourself. So I conducted an experiment to see what possible benefits from the action there could be.”

Patton looked at the long cut in horror. “You...hurt yourself...because of me?”

“I want to understand what you’re going through.” Logan said softly.

Patton opened his mouth to reply that he really didn’t, but his eyes fell on the cut. One that if it had been a bit deeper could have ended his friend’s life.

“Ok. I started doing it to stop the voices.” Patton said. He hurried on before Logan could question his sanity. “You know that part of you that doesn’t think you are good enough and it..just tells you that? All the time? I found that if I was injured It wasn’t...as loud.”

“How often do you hurt yourself?” Logan asked, his gaze intense.

Patton shrugged, “I don’t keep track.” He lied.

“Patton.” 

“More than I should.” He whispered.

Logan looked at him for a long time. “May I hug you?”

The question surprised Patton so much he laughed. 

“Did I misread the situation?” 

“No. I mean..Yes. I would very much like a hug.” Patton said.

Logan moved around the table and hugged his friend. “Virgil said I should ask what I can do to help you. I would like to offer any assistance you could need..If you are alright with that?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute... people left kudos? People like? Whaaaaat?


	8. Dark thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there's suicidal thoughts and actions in this chapter. It does end with fluff thou.

Roman took another deep breath. He didn’t know what he could do so he wrote. He wrote about how… unfair it was that he was stuck like this. Weak..useless. 

He wondered if this was how Patton felt. He didn’t have the stomach for pain like Patton seemed to. 

He wanted to die.

He bolted upright in bed. Where did that come from? Alright he knew where it came from but he couldn’t…

Could he?

It wasn’t like he had a future anymore. His dream was dead. Even with treatment he was still too tired to perform. To do much of anything. 

But how would he...He shook his head. He would not finish that thought.

He wasn’t going to...He still had things to live for.

“Dinner’s ready!” Patton called through his door.

He groaned as he stood up and stumbled as the room swayed under his feet. He caught the edge of his desk and closed his eyes hoping the buzzing in his ears would fade.

He stayed like that for a minute before being able to stand and leave the room.

The others were already seated when he got there.

As he walked in Logan looked to Virgil who shook his head. He frowned at that interaction and sat down.

“How is everyone?” Roman asked not able to put enough energy in the question. It came out flat. 

Again sideways glances. “I’m fine.” Virgil said.

“Ah...Same?” Logan said, looking at Virgil who nodded. A small smile on his lips.

“I’m doing great!” Patton said beaming.

“Patton.” Logan said softly.

He deflated a bit, “I’m..alright. Not too bad.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Roman put a hand over Patton’s. “We’re here for you.”

“Thanks kiddo!” Patton said. Virgil stiffened, something both Logan and Roman noticed.

“Excuse me.” Virgil said standing and all but running from the room.

Patton looked up in shock before covering his mouth. “Oh no! I...I should go!”

“Hold on!” Logan said reaching against the table and grabbing Patton’s other hand. “Let’s give Virgil his space.”

“But..I messed up! I’m not supposed to say..that around him!” Patton panicked. (He Pat-nicked! Eeh? Eeh? Ok I’ll stop now.)

Roman frowned, “What? Kiddo?” Patton nodded.

Logan’s eyebrows pinched for a second before, “oh.” Then he laughed.

Patton and Roman sat in shock. “What’s so funny?”

Logan shook his head, “I doubt Virgil really doesn’t want to hear that word.”

“What do you mean by that?” Roman demanded.

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready. In the meantime. I suggest we finish eating.” 

“But...Virgil!” Patton piped up. 

“I’ll check on him afterwards.” Logan promised.

There were a few moments of quiet eating before a thought popped into Roman’s head.

Roman narrowed his eyes. “You two are dating aren’t you?”

Patton gasped and whipped his head up to face Logan. “Really?”

“No. We are not.” Logan said unaffected. 

“Do you want to date him?” 

“Roman!” Patton gasped again.

Logan thought for a moment. There had been enough secrets. “Perhaps.”

Patton gasped again. 

“Patton please breathe normally.” Logan said his voice slightly strained.

“Oh! This is amazing!” Patton bubbled ignoring the stab of hurt in his chest. He brushed it aside. He doubts any of them would want to date him. No matter how much they said he was worth it.

“That’s...Great.” Roman said. He was teasing. Logan wasn’t supposed to….

He guessed it was an insult after all.

“Excuse me.” Roman said standing slowly as to not just fall back into his chair.

“Roman…” He was gone surprisingly fast.  
\---  
He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Stupid heart. Falling in love with…

He thought he only had feelings for Virgil. That was easy to handle. He was never around. 

But then he saw Patton bleeding on the couch and the pain he felt at seeing him hurt….It didn’t take him long to figure out he loved the man. 

Then Logan...Why Logan? They were nothing alike! He didn’t love him!

…

Then why did it hurt so much to think that Virgil and Logan might actually be dating each other? 

Why did it hurt so much that they all deserved so much better than an ex-actor?

God he just wanted the pain to stop.  
\---

“What are you doing up here?” Virgil asked as Roman sat on the ledge on the top of the apartment building.

“Looking at the stars.” He was staring out at the horizon. The clouds blocking any stars bright enough to shine through the light pollution. 

Virgil scoffed, “You can’t see the stars from here.”

“Yeah. I know.” Roman closed his eyes. Why did Virgil have to come after him? Couldn’t he have just..

“Ok what’s going on? You’re freaking me out a little.”

“Do you ever just..not wanna exist anymore.” Roman asked, not looking at his friend.

“Sure...But I do anyway.” Virgil said. “I have people that care about me.” 

“Mmm.” 

Virgil looked at Roman, really looked at him. He was too calm. “We should get back inside.” He suggested grabbing Roman’s arm. 

Roman looked down. Virgil’s heart leapt into his throat. 

Roman turned and got off the ledge on the roof side. Virgil let out the breath he was holding.  
“I care about you.” Virgil said. 

Roman looked at him. “I care about you too.” He said slightly stunned.

Virgil slid his hand into Roman’s and said nothing about it. He stared ahead as they made their way back to the apartment. Once inside Virgil turned to Roman and hugged him. 

“Please don’t die.” 

Was it Roman’s imagination or was Virgil’s voice...higher?

“I’ll try not to.” Roman said.

Virgil looked up at him, his eyes bright with tears, “Promise?”

Roman’s heart leapt into his throat. “Promise.”

Virgil nodded seriously. 

What was going on with him? Had Roman really upset him that much?

“We’re gonna watch a movie now.” Virgil said and pulled Roman along to the living room. 

He pushed Roman down onto the couch, grabbed the remote and handed it to him. Then he surprised Roman by sitting down right next to him and leaning against him.

“What do you want to watch?” Roman asked.

Virgil shrugged, “I dunno.” 

What was going on with him? A thought popped into his head. About a certain word. 

Roman bit his lip unsure if he should test it out. 

Eeh. Fine.

“Ok….Kiddo.” 

Virgil giggled.

Uh. guess he really didn’t hate that word after all. He turned on Snow white and Virgil snuggled up to Roman. 

Roman slowly lowered his arm so he was hugging Virgil to him. 

Guess Virgil didn’t hate him.


	9. His name is ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of baby virgil

Patton barely stopped himself from squealing when he woke up to find Roman and Virgil cuddling on the couch. He did bounce a bit more than normal when walking into the kitchen and starting the coffee. He kept looking out at them, it was just so cute!

Was Roman asking if Logan was dating Virgil as a way to check if Virgil was still single? Was that why he ran off yesterday? Were they dating now?

This was so exciting!

Logan is going to be disappointed. The voice in the back of his head said. Patton paused. Logan had said he might want to date Virgil didn’t he?

Oh well, now he might settle for you! Patton shook his head unconsciously pressing against this wrist. It didn’t take much for a cut to split open again. 

“Patton.” Patton jumped as his hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Oh! Logan.” He covered his mouth before whispering. “Are they still asleep?”

Logan frowned, “Yes. They are. Did that upset you?” He asked, his eyes dropping to Patton’s wrist.

“Mmm? Oh! No..no. I was just…”

“Listening to that voice again?” Logan offered.

“I think maybe you understand better than I thought you would.” Patton said relieved. 

Logan smiled slightly at that. 

“Lo?” Came a soft voice from the living room. 

They walked in to find Virgil awake, his head still on Roman’s chest.

“Did you sleep well?” Logan asked gently.

Virgil nodded, “Thirsty.” 

“Ok. First can you tell me how old you are?”

How old he was? Patton thought confused. He was twenty four right? A year younger than the rest of them. Unless today was his birthday! Was it his birthday? How could Patton forget!

He would have continued with his internal panic until Virgil held up four fingers.

Whhhaaaat?

Logan however was not confused and nodded. “Alright then. What do you want to drink?”

“...Apple juice?” Virgil asked in a small voice. 

“Ok. Do you want Ricky?”

Who was Ricky?

Virgil nodded as he sat up off of Roman. Roman shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

Logan turned back towards Patton, “Could you get Virgill a cup of Apple juice?”

“Ok.” Patton said darting off into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what was going on. But he was ready to help.

He walked back in and found Logan gone. He handed the drink to the boy. “Here you go...Virgil.”

Virgil took the cup. “Thanks dad.”

Patton froze. “What?”

Virgil wasn’t listening; he was very focused on using both hands to drink the juice. He got the cup to his lips. Took a sip and lowered the glass. He looked pleased with himself.

Logan walked back in with a purple stuffed bat. “Here you go.”

“Ricky!” Virgil cried reaching out with one hand for the bat. Logan handed it over and Virgil started cuddling it. “Thanks Lo.”

Patton’s heart melted. 

“Patton...A word in the kitchen?” Logan asked.

Patton nodded and followed him into the other room. 

“You have questions?” Logan said.

Patton looked back in at Virgil who was busy not spilling his drink.

“Why is he so…” 

“Child like?” Logan asked. Patton nodded, “He age regresses.”

“Oh!” Patton nodded, “That makes sense.” 

Logan was taken back, “You’ve heard of it?” 

“A little.” Patton said, “I had a roommate in college who age regressed. I never saw them regressed so I didn’t know what it looked like.” 

Patton paused before speaking again, “He called me Dad.”

“You could ask him to stop if that bothers you.” Logan said quickly.

Patton laughed, “No I just...Is this why…”

“What?” 

“That he didn’t want me to call him...you know.” 

Logan shifted, “Most likely. I suggest trying out the name while he is in this head space and seeing how he reacts.”

They both jumped as Roman yelped and jumped from the couch. Virgil had spilled his drink on Roman.

“What are you doing?” Roman yelled at Virgil who whimpered and hid behind Ricky.

“Roman..” Patton put a hand on his shoulder.

“No! He just dumped...something all over me. Who does that?” Roman huffed.

“Sorry.” Virgil whispered tears in the corner of his eyes. 

Roman opened his mouth to respond before they died in his throat. Virgil just looked so...small.

“I’m going to get changed.” He said walking off.

Virgil looked up at Logan, “I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s ok.” Patton jumped in, “It was an accident..Kiddo.”

Virgil smiled, then frowned. Patton’s heart sunk. “You still wanna call me Kiddo?”

“If you want me too.” 

Virgil nodded, “I like it lots. But something makes me small when I don’t wanna be small.” He explained. 

Oh! “How about I only use it when you’re small then?” Patton asked.

“Ok dad!” Virgil agreed. 

Patton felt much better.

\---

Roman didn’t know what was going on. He just knew he made Virgil cry. He was crying! 

He messed everything up! So what if Virgil split his drink? Accidents happen. He should know growing up with Remus.

He pulled off his shirt and was pulling on a new one when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Logan opened the door. Roman frowned. “I…”

“You have questions?” Logan said.

“A few.” Roman said. 

Logan nodded. “Let’s sit down for this.”


	10. day by day

To say that Virgil was embarrassed was an understatement. He was mortified. He fell asleep on Roman! He called Patton dad! Twice!

He groaned into his pillow. He slipped back into his bigger head space soon after he calmed down and he ran to his room. It wasn’t until he reached for him that he saw he had left Ricky behind.

He groaned again.

There was only one option left for him. He was going to have to move states, change his name and cut contact completely. 

What about when this happens again? His brain asked. Besides, none of them reacted badly to his regression. Roman even watched a movie with him. Patton called him Kiddo again. 

He should have been upset that he did that again after he asked him not to, but he had a sinking feeling that Logan was behind it.

Knock knock.

“Go away!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want your bat back?” Roman asked through the door.

Virgil bit his lip. He could open the door, grab Ricky and close it again. No he owed Roman an apology. He took a deep breath and stood up.

“Hi… Logan explained everything to me so...I’m sorry for yelling.” Roman said awkwardly, holding out the bat.

Virgil grabbed it and tossed it behind him onto his bed. “I..” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry too. I should have been more careful with my juice.”

“So….We good?” Roman asked hopefully.

Virgil hesitated. “You..don’t think it’s weird?”

Roman snorted, “I grew up with Remus. My standards for weird are pretty high.”

That got a smile out of Virgil. “Than...yeah. We’re good.”

“Great! Because Patton is making pancakes and I don’t want breakfast to be as awkward as dinner was.” He said.

Virgil flinched. “Guess I should apologize for running off.” He muttered.

Roman shrugged, “You need a little space.”

Virgil nodded before freezing. He narrowed his eyes at Roman. “Was that a joke?”

“Maaaybe! Ow! HEy!” He jumped back as Virgil swatted his arm.

Virgil laughed as he moved past him towards the kitchen. Maybe everything would be fine after all.

\---

Logan was laying on his back in bed staring at the ceiling. Things were better now that all of their secrets had been revealed. Well...almost all of them.

Was he lying by not telling the others about his attraction? How would they take it? Things were just starting to work out. All the puzzle pieces in place. 

Was he really going to risk breaking it apart now? 

He took a breath.

Everything else had worked out. Maybe this would too.

There was frantic knowing at his door.

“Logan! I can’t find Roman!” came Virgil’s panicked voice through his door.

\---

“So...you aren’t boning?” Remus asked.

Roman groaned. “No remus. We are not ‘boning’.” 

“Well you should be.” Remus said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Roman laughed. 

“Despite the more..crude nature of his advice. Remus is right.” Janus said.

“Ahh! I love it when you say that!” Remus said turning and kissing his boyfriend.

“Get a room!” Roman cried covering his eyes.

“You are in my house!” Remus replied. 

Janus cleared his throat. “I think you should ask them about it.”

“Yeah but...All three of them? I don’t know if that would work.” Roman said.

“Bro I know you aren’t against polyamrous relationships.” Remus said.

Roman threw his hands in the air and stood up. He started pacing. “I’m not! But what if they are! Things are finally getting better! I don’t want to ruin that!”

“It’ll be fine.” Janus assured him. “Patton seemed willing.”

“He was? When was that?” Roman asked.

“When you neglected to tell us you were sick and then ran from the room.” Janus said dryly.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah! He was practically drooling at the thought!” Remus said.

Roman crossed his arms, “I seriously doubt that.”

“Well he was rather flustered about it. His exact words were, I would not be opposed. I believe.” Janus said smoothly.

Roman opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang, It was Logan.

“Yeah?”

“Roman? Are you alright? Virgil seems to believe you were going to...that you were in danger.” Logan said.

“I’m fine. Just visiting my brother.” Roman assured him.

“...May I speak to him?” Logan asked.

“You want to talk to Remus?” 

“If that is alright.”

Roman was baffled. “Alright.” He handed the phone to Remus.

“What’s up nerd?” Remus asked.

There was a mutter on the other line.

“Yeah no we’re just talking. We were going to play with throwing knives but Jan-Jan said no.” 

“No? Oh! We were talking about how hot my brother thinks you-” Roman snatched the phone back.

“Remus?” Logan asked.

Roman panicked and hung up. 

“Hey I was helping!” Remus protested.

“Telling my crush that I like him is not helping!” 

“Well you won’t do it!”

“Please don’t destroy the living room.” Janus said as he stood and left the room. The twins continued to yell at each other.

\---

Logan pulled the phone back. “He’s fine. He’s with Remus.”

Virgil relaxed. He nodded, “Good. That’s...that’s good.”

“Even if Roman is going though a tough time I doubt he would resort to suicide.”

“You didn’t see his face.” Virgil said darkly.

He….he wouldn’t kill himself… 

Logan’s throat seemed to close in on itself. 

“Well...We’ll just have to keep an eye on him. Which reminds me, where is Patton?”

\---

Patton was fine. For the first time in a long time he was fine. 

He felt ok, and the voice wasn’t yelling at him. 

Ok what was going on? He never felt like this!

“How are you doing Patton?” Logan asked.

Patton smiled, “I’m doing great! Really!” 

Logan searched his face and then smiled seeming satisfied. “That’s good.”

“It really is!” Patton said as he flipped through a cookbook. “Did you find Roman?”

“We did. He’s fine.” Logan said firmly. 

Patton blinked at the strange tone but moved on. “I’m in the mood for something sweet, you have anything you want?”

“You.”

“What?” Patton snapped his head up. 

Logan looked at him, “What?”

They stared at each other. “Cookies.” Logan said after a minute of awkward silence. 

“Yep! I can do that!” Patton said his cheeks pink. He looked down at the cookbook and flipped through it. “How about Peanut butter cookies? You can put that jam you like so much on it!” 

“Aaaa…That is...Acceptable.” Logan said smiling. 

He ended up eating an entire jar of crofters with Peanut butter cookies. Sharing several jam covered cookies with Patton. Something to cook was thrilled about.


	11. a little bit more little

Patton couldn’t sleep. Too much sugar too late. It was almost three in the morning and he hadn’t slept a wink. He was going to have to call in sick tomorrow. 

He got out of bed and opened his door and was surprised to find light coming from the Living room. The T.V was on. On the screen was some cartoon he had never seen before. In front of it was Virgil in his Pajamas holding his stuffed bat.

“Hey.” Patton said softly so as to not scare the boy.

Virgil turned to look at him, he had a pacifier. Patton bit his lower lip so he didn’t squeal from the cuteness.

Virgil quickly pulled the pacifier from his mouth. “Oh no. It’s ok!” Patton reassured him as he moved over and sat down on the floor next to him.

Virgil Hesitated before putting it back in his mouth. Patton smiled at him and Virgil smiled back around the paci.

Patton did squeal a little at that which caused Virgil to giggle. “Funny.” 

“Am I funny?” Patton asked.

“Ya.” The boy replied nodding his head.

“How old are you right now Kiddo?” Patton asked.

He held up two fingers. “Oh. That’s really little huh?” 

“Baby.” Virgil said before leaning on Patton’s shoulder. 

“Aaaaw. Are you sleepy?” Patton asked.

Virgil bolted upright again. “No!”

“Hey no it’s ok. Do you not want to sleep?” Patton asked.

Virgil nodded, “Nitmare.” 

“Nightmare?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded, “Well you don’t have to worry about nightmares when I’m around.”

“Weally?” Virgil asked.

Patton nodded, “Really.”

“I don’t wanna sleep.” Virgil said shifting.

“That’s ok. We can stay up and watch… what is this?” Patton asked.

“Pocoyo.” Virgil said. 

“We can just watch pocoyo. Ok?”

“Ok dad.” Virgil said curling up against Patton’s side.

Patton could swear that’s the moment his heart exploded.

\---

Roman got pictures of the two curled up together on the floor before going over to wake them up. “If you’re going to sleep, the couch or a bed would be easier on your back.” He said.

Virgil blinked at him, “Ro?”

“Hey Little prince.” Roman said. “You need to get up so you can sleep later.”

“No nitmare.” He whispered looking at Patton who was rubbing sleep from his eyes. “No Nitmare!” He yelled happily.

“That’s great!” Roman said, matching Virgil’s excitement. 

“Alright! Logan’s still sleeping, maybe a little quieter.” 

“Sorry dad.” Both of them said at the same time. Roman sarcastically.

“Wude!” Virgil said to Roman. 

Roman rolled his eyes and helped Patton to his feet. 

“I should get the coffee started.” Patton said embarrassed. 

“Already done.” Roman said, looking Patton over, “Maybe you should go back to sleep for a while.”

“But Virgil-”

“Will be fine.” Logan said stepping into the room. “Get some rest Patton. We’ll watch him.”

Patton smiled despite the voice in his head. They don’t need you. They don’t want you here. Just leave! “That’d be for the best.” He agreed. 

He walked out. His reprise from the voice over. 

\---

Virgil sat on the couch, bags under his eyes as he drank juice from a sippy cup that had winnie the pooh on it. His eyes drifting shut before snapping open again. 

“Poor guy. Looks like he had a rough night.” Roman said leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. A cup of coffee in his hand. 

“I’m not surprised he was very...ah...concerned about you yesterday.” Logan said.

“Really?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Logan nodded, “He said he found you on the roof the other day?”

Roman looked away, “Yeah.”

“Were you going to jump?” Logan asked.

“No!” Roman said looking at him sideways. “But I thought about it.”

“Why?”

Roman shrugged, “It made sense at the time.” 

“Do you still feel like jumping?” Logan asked.

Roman wanted to lie and say the feeling was gone but when he looked at Logan he couldn’t say it. Instead he nodded once and took a sip of his coffee.

“Perhaps you should see a therapist.” Logan suggested.

Roman laughed, it was bitter. “With what money? I’m living off my savings at the moment and haven’t had any luck job hunting.” 

“I could-”

“Don’t.” Roman said sharply. He took a breath, “Thanks but I think that would just make me feel worse.” 

“If you went we might be able to get Patton to see someone.” Logan said not giving up.

Roman hesitated. Patton needed help. If him going got his friend help as well, wasn't that worth it?

“Let me think about it?” 

Logan smiled at that, “There’s no real rush. But if you need someone to talk to in the meantime. I’m here.” 

Roman looked at him, “Thanks but I think I’ve taken up enough of your time as it is.”

Logan paused, “I don’t mind you taking up my time.”

Roman looked at the academic. He smiled, “Alright then.” 

The two stood there smiling at each other for a minute before Virgil called.

“What’s up Little prince?” Roman asked, turning. 

His blood turned cold as he saw Virgil with blood dripping from his nose. 

Little Virgil didn’t seem upset, more confused and certenly not hurt. He was wiping at his nose with his hands.

“Here.” Logan said grabbing paper towels from the kitchen and walking over. “This works better.”

“Bleh.” Virgil stuck his tongue out. He had gotten some blood in his mouth. Logan wiped off his tongue. 

“There we go. Roman can you get a trash can please?”

“Yep.” Roman said a bit light headed. 

“What happened?” Logan asked.

Virgil shrugged and shook his head. “Dunno know. Just spush.” 

“Just started bleeding you mean?” Logan asked.

“Yea.”

“Does that happen often?” Logan asked.

“Sometimes it just bleeds.” Virgil answered. “When I sneezes or coughes.”

“Did you sneeze?” Logan asked.

“Yea.” 

“Then that’s all it’s fine.” he looked up at a pale Roman, “It’s fine.”

“Yep.” Roman replied, holding out the trash can.

“How about you sit with Virgil?” Logan suggested.

“Great Idea Teach.” Roman said weakly, dropping onto the couch.

“Roman I am not a teacher yet.” Logan responded. 

“But you will be. I have the utmost faith in you.” He said weakly, staring at the bloody paper. 

“Roman do you have - a fear of blood?” Logan said almost using the technical term for it.

“No. Not at all.” Roman replied before passing out.


	12. the final secerts.

Roman should not have let his brother know he had fainted at the sight of blood. It had been a slip in the conversion but still!

Now he was actively avoiding Remus until further notice. He really didn’t need to feel worse than he already did. 

Did he feel like jumping? 

Most days the answer was yes. Though he never did. Not that any of the others would let him. 

Today however was not one such day. After almost two months of job hunting he got an interview.

“You nervous?” Virgil asked as Roman fixed his hair.

“Isn’t that your job?” Roman bantered.

“You got me there.” Virgil replied.

“But...I suppose. I need this job….Even if it does look like it’ll be soul crushing.” He muttered the last bit.

“Everything is soul crushing if you’re doing it right.” Virgil said.

“You are an Emo nightmare.” Roman scoffed.

“I try.” Virgil said pushing off the door frame and walking away.

Roman watched him leave and felt butterflies in his stomach. That was only due to his nerves. He was just unsure if he was ready to do this. It had nothing to do with Virgil.

But would it really be so bad if he did fall for his roommates? Or brought it up with them?

He took a breath. IF and that was a big if, he got this job he would think about telling them.

\---

Patton was blushing as he looked at Roman all dressed up. “You look great! I’m sure you’ll blow them away!” 

Roman laughed, “Thanks..I...um..needed that.”

“Well you are amazing and they would be stupid to not hire you!” Patton encouraged.

“Thanks Pat.” He said, giving him a hug.

“You’re welcome.” Patton said.

He pulled back, “Ah well! I’m off!”

“Good luck.” Virgil called.

Roman waved and he was gone. Virgil turned to Patton, “Do you really think he’ll get it?”

Patton nodded, “Of course!...He deserves it.”

Patton’s eyes fell to his wrist. All his cuts had scarred over. He hadn’t cut in weeks. A large part of that was due to Roman. He was always there, no judgement just support. Always ready to tell him just how much he was needed. How he was always, always worth it.

That he was loved.

He looked up with a smiled, “Who wants pasta for dinner?”  
\---  
A few weeks passed. Roman got the job. It was a simple desk job and he hated it with every fiber of his being. Worse was he spent all the time he wasn’t working sleeping. He had no life anymore. 

Even on his days off he was exhausted. So he sat complaining about it in the kitchin as Patton moved around cooking...something. Virgil was on his phone. Logan had his homework spread out across the table.

“I swear this job is going to kill me.” roman grumbled his head in his arms. 

“Don’t joke about that.” Virgil warned.

“Oh? Would you rather kill me yourself?” He asked dryly. 

Silence. He lifted his head to see everyone looking at him. “What?”

“You seem...tired. Do you think you should go back to be-”

“No. I’m tired of sleeping.” Roman said sharply.

“But you need the sleep!” Patton said.

“What’s it going to do? make me less tired? Oh wait no it won’t!” Roman said he let his head fall forward again.

“Might make you less grumpy.” Virgil muttered.

“Oh! So It’s fine for you to be upset and not me?” 

“No one is saying you can’t be upset.” Patton said. 

“It seems like it!” Roman shot back. He started to stand up only to fall back into his chair. “Great! I can’t even storm out!”

Logan closed the book in front of him, “It appears that you need a distraction from your current situation.”

“Ya think?” Roman asked.

Logan continued like you hadn’t spoken. “In that case I have something I have been meaning to… discuss with all of you.”

Virgil put down his phone. Patton turned around to look at him. “It seems that...over the past few months I have developed...an emotional attachment to all three of you.”

“Yes that’s how friendship works specs.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“You misunderstand. My emotions are of the more...romantic variety.” 

You could hear a pin drop. 

“Don’t…” Roman warned, “Just...just don’t! ok?” He said standing.

“Roman..” Patton started.

Roman held up a hand, he turned to Logan. “I don’t know how you knew but that…”

“Know what?” Logan asked confused, “I am admitting feelings that I have had for-”

“You can’t say that!” Roman said.

“Why not?” 

“Because I was supposed to say it!” He slapped a hand over his mouth. He glanced around at everyone. “I was going to say it when I got better, but then shocker I didn’t! and now….now I’m ruining something else!” 

He left them in silence.

Logan was the first to speak, “That...did not go as I expected.”

“Did you mean it?” Virgil asked.

“Yes. I did...do.” Logan said.

Virgil nodded, “Then he was just being an ass.”

“Virgil!” Patton said.

“What? Sure he feels bad but he shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine. I was prepared for a less...optimal outcome. Still he does seem to… reciprocate my feelings. At least in part.” Logan said.

“So I suppose I just have to ask. What about you two?” Logan asked.


	13. break down

‘What about you two?’ Patton lay on his bed. 

He had apologized when Logan had asked and left the room. He loved him back. Of course he loved him back! That’s not why he said sorry. 

He was sorry that he tricked Logan into thinking he was someone worth loving. That he had acted so much better than he was. That he had pretended to be better. He wasn’t better! 

He wasn’t worth love. 

Knock knock.

“Pat?” Virgil called through the door.

“I’m fine.” He lied. “Just...go away.. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked.

“Yes.”

Virgil walked away. They should all walk away. 

“Shut up.” He whispered, grabbing the knife he had in his top drawer.

It’s only a matter of time before you fail and they see who you really are. Just a lonely little boy who doesn’t deserve love. The voice hissed at him.

“Shut. up!” He snapped and he ripped the blade across his arm. 

Failure. Failure. Failure. FAILURE!

“Stop it!” He was shaken from his thoughts as a pair of hands grabbed his wrist preventing the knife from reaching his arm again.

He looked up and saw all of them there. Virgil looked horrified. Roman looked sick. Logan took the knife from him. “You are not a failure.” 

Had he been saying that out loud? He hadn’t noticed. 

“I..I’m sorry.” Patton said.

Logan shook his head, “I shouldn’t have confessed my feelings and then pressure you into replying. The strain was clearly too much.”

“No...I just..” Patton tried to explain but broke down crying. 

He was sitting on the bed and he cried into Roman’s shoulder as Logan cleaned and bandaged his arm. 

“I thought you threw this out?” Roman said holding the knife. 

“I had a second one.” Patton whispered as his crying subsided.

“I’ll take care of it.” Virgil said, holding his hand out. 

“I failed.” Patton said.

“No. This is my fault.” Roman said. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I shouldn’t have brought up such a...delicate topic in such a high stress situation.” Logan said. 

“I left. I knew you might do something like this and I left anyway.” Virgil said, rubbing his upper arm. 

“It is not any of you guys fault! It’s mine!” Patton said, pulling away from Roman. “I was doing so well and I was so scared that I would fail that I did!”

“You didn’t fail. You stumbled. Recovery isn’t an easy road. Sometimes you slip.” Logan said. “The important part is that you get back up again.”

“So let us help pick you back up.” Roman said.

Patton started crying again. He pulled both Logan and Roman into a hug. He looked over at Virgil as he inched closer. Roman rolled his eyes, “Get in here!” He said pulling Virgil over.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Patton cried himself out. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Virgil said.

“Same.” Roman said.

They both left and Logan started to leave as well when Patton caught his hand.

Logan looked at him. “I do like you as well.”

“But not in a romantic sense.” Logan said nodding to himself.

“No! I do like you like that! I just...I don’t think you should...You deserve someone better.” Patton said.

“I do not believe that is how love works.” Logan said sitting down on the bed next to him.

Patton looked away. “What did Virgil say?”

“It be like that.” Logan said.

“What?” Patton asked.

“I am also confused by that answer.” Logan said. 

There was a pause.

“If you do not wish to engage in a romantic relationship I understand. I can be...cold.” Logan said.

“No. You aren’t the problem here Logan. I am!” Patton said.

Logan looked at him confused, “I.. don’t understand.”

Patton sighed. “Have you talked with Roman?”

“Why do you keep bringing the others up?”

“Either of them would be better for you than I would be.” Patton said.

“Ah! I see. You misunderstand the terms I was meaning to undertake in this relationship.” Logan said.

“And those would be?” 

“That we all… date each other.” Logan said.

Patton blinked. “You...want to date….everyone?”

“Why not?”

“Ah..ok.” 

“Ok?” Logan looked excited. Or as excited as he got.

“Yeah. If they’re alright with it.” 

Logan smiled and for the moment Patton didn’t regret his choice.


	14. settled

“I had this whole day planned out for when I wasn’t so… tired.” Roman said. “I just.. I wanted to say it first.”

“And you think yelling at Logan was the best way to handle that?” Virgil asked, arms crossed.

“...No.” 

“Were you serious?” Virgil asked.

“Of course.” Roman said.

“You like me?” Virgil said.

Roman looked at him. “I do.” 

Virgil smiled. “Good.”

Roman looked at him expectantly, “Well?”

“Well what?” 

“Do you like me too?” 

“Maybe.” Virgil replied, smirking.

“Virgi!”

He stuck his tongue out and ran off. Roman shook his head, he was not chasing him down. 

Logan walked in a couple minutes later. “Ah Roman.”

“Logan.” 

They paused facing each other. 

“I’m sorry-”

“I apologize-”

Roman laughed, “Why don’t we call it even?”

“That’s not how apologies work.” 

“No. It’s how friends do.” 

“I was hoping to change that.” Logan said getting right to the point.

“You...were?”

He nodded, “I spoke with Patton and he was willing to enter a romantic relationship involving all three of us.” 

“You...want to date.. Me?” Roman asked slowly.

“Yes.” Logan said.

Roman smiled, “Oh that’s...that’s amazing!”

“It is exciting.” Logan said.

“What about Virgil?” Roman asked.

“I have yet to discuss it with him.” 

“You don’t have to.” Virgil said from behind them. Standing with his arms crossed a smirk on his face. Patton standing next to him. “I’m on board.” 

“Are we really doing this?” Patton asked.

“It seems so.” Logan said.

Patton squealed. “I love all of you so much!”

“Same.” Virgil replied.

“Virgil.” Roman said, putting a hand on his chest, “That’s hardly a romantic response.”

“Sorry, pretty sure romance is your department.” Virgil said.

“How are you feeling Patton?” Logan asked.

He smiled, “A lot better than a few minutes ago.” He looked down at his wrist. “I want to be better.”

“You made a mistake. Mistakes are forgivable.” Logan said.

“I think the only one who hasn’t made a mistake has been Logan.” roman said.

“Falsehood.” Logan said, “I made a mistake by not being more careful in my approach to the subject.” 

“Enough talk of mistakes.” Virgil said. “Who wants to watch a movie?”

“Date night?” Roman asked.

“Sure. It’s a date night.” 

“I’ll make the popcorn!” 

“I will pick up the film.” 

“Hey who said you could pick the first movie?”

“Let him pick it. I think you owe him one.”

“I think we all owe him one.”

Logan didn’t say it out loud, but that’s not how love works.


	15. The epilogue.

A year later they were on a picnic. The early fall day was just chilly enough that jackets were necessary. Logan sat ‘reading’ a book while Virgil and Roman threw a baseball back and forth. Patton was setting up the plates at the picnic table. 

Logan’s gaze fell to Patton’s covered arms. No fresh cuts on his arms. He had made fantastic progress and hadn’t cut in six months, having slipped a few times. They were there to pick him back up.

He looked over to where Virgil had thrown the ball a bit further then necessary and Roman ran after it. He still didn’t have enough energy to perform yet. But there was hope that he would be on the stage again in the near future.

Virgil laughed. He was comfortable. Relaxed. He rarely needed to regress anymore. When he did he had people taking care of him. He wasn’t alone any more.

“Logan?” Patton called drawing him from his thoughts.

“Mm?”

“You looked lost in thought.” He said, “What cha thinkin about?”

“Just that I have three amazing boyfriends.” He said.

Patton laughed, “As Virgil would say.” 

“Same.” They both said at the same time before laughing. 

Roman and Virgil walked back over. Logan closed his book. They all sat down. That wasn’t the last time they laughed together that day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey so you made it to the end! Thanks so so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! See ya next time! -Dante.)
> 
> Upon reading through the ending again while posting I realised I'm not that happy with the ending. If anyone has any advice on how to make it better I would love to hear it as I am drawing a blank.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so plz roast me in the comments. I need all the advice I can get!


End file.
